megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Ice Baby!
Ice Ice Baby!, known as in Japan, is the sixth (43th in the English dub) episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. It originally aired on April 8, 2002 in Japan. Summary The episode starts off with Lan, Dex and Maylu leaving school, discussing their afternoon plans when Tory runs past them and bumps into Lan. Tory apologizes and keeps running, not knowing he dropped a Waterworks access card. Lan and co. pick it up, and after talking about Tory, decide to give it back. Meanwhile Tory goes to a car driven by Maddy where she promises he can see his father (Dr. Froid) if he does as she says. That night, the Waterworks are hacked and all the water in DenTech City is shut off. Many people including Lan are stuck waiting in line for water. The SG supermarket has sold out and Maysa yells at an employee to the charging of Lan and company. Lan, Maylu and Dex go to Yai's house which has large reserves of fresh water. They discuss investigating the event which requires a Level 7 security licence. Luckily Glide has one due to her dad's money. He Jacks-in to the Waterworks network where he finds it frozen in ice. He then disappears with a horrified scream. The others realize he might be in danger so Yai opens up tubes in her tree house and moves them all to her high tech limo on their couches. The limo then drives extremely quickly to the Waterworks. Going around a riot at the building, Lan and co. go downstairs by elevator where a security droid awaits them. They are terrified, but calm once they realize that it is off. Dex hits it for scaring him, which turns the robot on. They run but Lan gets caught by the robot. Thankfully Dex jacked in and turned it off again. MegaMan finds Glide and the network frozen but is suddenly attacked by IceMan.EXE. IceMan tries to freeze MegaMan and then tries to beat him by using Sword but MegaMan easily defeats him and asks him to fix everything. But WackoMan.EXE shows up and holds the frozen Glide hostage. MegaMan hesitates and IceMan takes the chance to freeze him. Dex tries to jack GutsMan in but this causes the security droid to attack again. Lan temporarily stops it by putting rods in its path but with taunting by Lan, the robot grows irritated and runs through he obstacles. But with the card key Tory dropped earlier they enter a room the droid can't which leads it to give up and shut down. Inside they find a tied up Dr. Froid. After freeing him, he deals with the security droid and tells them that the bacteria that purify the water are starting to die which could lead to no water for weeks. They split up into two teams: Dr. Froid, Dex and Lan who are trying to restore the water supply and Yai and Maylu who are trying to help Tory. Meanwhile Tory had enough and ordered IceMan to unfreeze the water supply but Maddy orders WackoMan to delete IceMan and then locks Tory in. Dr. Froid, Lan and Dex open the water valves manually by turning the switches while Yai and Maylu find Tory. IceMan attacks WackoMan but WackoMan creates illusions causing his attacks to miss and giving WackoMan the chance to hit IceMan. Dr. Froid, Lan and Dex open the final valve causing the waterworks to unfreeze. IceMan frees MegaMan from ice and WackoMan attacks them together with fire and ice spitting dummies. IceMan and MegaMan are exhausted but Lan sends MegaMan Blaster to destroy the dummies, then ElecSword to finish off WackoMan. WackoMan and IceMan then log out. Dr. Froid gets to reunite with Tory who apologizes. IceMan and Tory then become a part of their team. Appearances Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Dex *GutsMan.EXE *Maylu *Yai *Glyde.EXE *Tory Froid *IceMan.EXE *Dr. Froid *Maysa *Maddy *WackoMan.EXE *Lord Wily Battle Chips *Sword (IceMan) *ElecSword (MegaMan) *Blaster (MegaMan) Dubbing changes Some scenes were chnaged in the English dub. This was likely done to get a universal (U) rating. The following scenes have been edited: NTE6Yaito.jpg|Yai's Japanese name is removed from her limo in the dub. NTE6Hand.png|Dr. Froid's hand has red blisters on it. NTE6Blood.png|Dr. Froid's hand bleeds when trying to open the last valve. File:JPMNTW.jpg|Dr. Froid's hand when his bandage falls off. NTE6HandEn.png|In the English dub, the skin on his hand looks raw but is not blistered. Gallery NTE6001.jpg|Lan and co. leaving school NTE6002.jpg NTE6003.jpg NTE6004.jpg NTE6005.jpg NTE6006.jpg NTE6007.jpg NTE6008.jpg NTE6009.jpg NTE6010.jpg NTE6011.jpg NTE6012.jpg NTE6013.jpg NTE6014.jpg NTE6015.jpg NTE6016.jpg NTE6017.jpg NTE6018.jpg NTE6019.jpg NTE6020.jpg NTE6021.jpg NTE6022.jpg NTE6023.jpg NTE6024.jpg NTE6025.jpg NTE6026.jpg NTE6027.jpg NTE6028.jpg NTE6029.jpg NTE6030.jpg NTE6031.jpg NTE6032.jpg NTE6033.jpg NTE6034.jpg NTE6035.jpg NTE6036.jpg NTE6037.jpg NTE6038.jpg NTE6039.jpg NTE6040.jpg NTE6041.jpg NTE6042.jpg NTE6043.jpg NTE6044.jpg NTE6045.jpg NTE6046.jpg NTE6047.jpg NTE6048.jpg NTE6049.jpg NTE6050.jpg NTE6051.jpg NTE6052.jpg NTE6053.jpg NTE6054.jpg NTE6055.jpg NTE6056.jpg NTE6057.jpg NTE6058.jpg NTE6059.jpg NTE6060.jpg NTE6061.jpg NTE6062.jpg NTE6063.jpg NTE6064.jpg NTE6065.jpg NTE6066.jpg NTE6067.jpg NTE6068.jpg NTE6069.jpg NTE6070.jpg NTE6071.jpg NTE6072.jpg NTE6073.jpg NTE6074.jpg NTE6075.jpg NTE6076.jpg NTE6077.jpg NTE6078.jpg NTE6079.jpg NTE6080.jpg NTE6081.jpg NTE6082.jpg NTE6083.jpg NTE6084.jpg NTE6085.jpg NTE6086.jpg NTE6087.jpg NTE6088.jpg NTE6089.jpg NTE6090.jpg NTE6091.jpg NTE6092.jpg NTE6093.jpg NTE6094.jpg NTE6095.jpg NTE6096.jpg NTE6097.jpg NTE6098.jpg NTE6099.jpg NTE6100.jpg NTE6101.jpg NTE6102.jpg NTE6103.jpg NTE6104.jpg NTE6105.jpg NTE6106.jpg NTE6107.jpg NTE6108.jpg NTE6109.jpg NTE6110.jpg NTE6111.jpg NTE6112.jpg NTE6113.jpg NTE6114.jpg NTE6115.jpg NTE6HandEn.png NTE6116.jpg ToryFroid&DrFroid.jpg NTE6117.jpg NTE6118.jpg NTE6119.jpg NTE6120.jpg NTE6121.jpg NTE6122.jpg ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Ice Ice Baby Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes